


The aftermath of Abridging the Devil's divide

by BanyanIndigo



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanyanIndigo/pseuds/BanyanIndigo
Summary: Set at the end of Abridging the Devil's divide. Instead of letting Harper off with a warning, Dylan decides more drastic measures are in order.
Relationships: Seamus Harper/Dylan Hunt
Kudos: 7





	The aftermath of Abridging the Devil's divide

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags. no sexual content, only spanking. no editing, and written late at night so sorry for any errors. this was supposed to be shorter honestly, just a little break from my other Andromeda fic, but now i want kinda to keep this one going :/ weirdly enough, i dont even like this paring that much.

“Mr Harper, get in here.”

Dylan sat back in his chair, waiting for the engineer to appear in the door way. The small man had almost cost them their lives, activating the bridge despite being ordered against it. Dylan seethed, almost missing Rommie telling him Harper was at the door. 

“Great, you can go. Thanks Rommie.”

She left as Harper entered, a nervous look plastered on his face. The door hissed shut behind him. 

“Boss, let me explain, I-”

“Sit down.”

The young man looked like he was going to sit right there by the door, hesitating for a moment before taking the seat across the desk from Dylan. 

He started to talk again, and Dylan cut him off, forcing them to sit in silence while he figured out what to do with him. He could kick him off the crew, but the younger man was the best engineer he’d ever worked with, plus he risked losing Beka and Trance as well. Not to mention that he himself enjoyed having him around. So that left less severe punishments. 

He could restrict access to certain privileges, but that might be more of a punishment for everyone else, he’d heard Harper whine, he wasn’t sure the crew could take it. 

Looking at the young man now, his eyes roaming around nervously, sweat dotting his temple, Dylan was reminded of when they’d first met. He’d been drawn to Harper, he wouldn’t call it attraction, but something akin to it. The short man was cute, energetic, and funny, bouncing around with excitement at getting to work on the Andromeda. 

But even his fondness for the kid couldn’t dull his anger. He put them all in danger because he was too proud to follow orders, too focused on personal achievement to obey. 

It made him want to treat him like the child he was acting like. 

Then, inspiration struck. He would offer Harper a choice. Either they could drop him off for an extended leave on the nearest shit-hole of a planet, or Dylan could spank him. 

He thought for another minute, figuring out how to phrase his intention. 

“Andromeda, privacy mode please.”

“Yes sir. Privacy mode engaged.”

He watched Harper swallow nervously, adams apple bobbing lightly below his skin. 

“You nearly got us killed. I should kick you off this crew immediately, leave you somewhere so you can remember how you good you have it here. But,” He stood, looming over the small man. “Instead I’ll give you a choice. Either we drop you off and pick you up whenever we get around to it, which may be never, or you submit to corporeal punishment and all will be forgiven.”

He watched a drop of sweat roll down Harpers face. 

“What do you mean corporeal punishment Boss?” The young man squeaked out, staring up at him. 

He pretended to consider for a moment. 

“Well, a spanking should suffice. I think 40 strokes should be enough.”

He watched happily at the blush that engulfed the young mans whole face. 

“What! You’ve gone insane, I’m sure of it. Boss you can’t be serious.”  
Dylan noticed Harpers breathing change, from a fast but steady pace to the verge of hyperventilating, his words slurring together with how fast he was talking. 

“Oh I’m completely serious. But I did give you a choice, if you’ll remember. Just say the word and I can have you planet side in an hour.” 

“What kind of choice is that! I can either let you humiliate me or be left to die on a backwater probably Magog infested planet! How are you expecting me to choose?”

“I would have thought the choice would be easy. On board the Andromeda you have safety, your friends, freedom to be our chief engineer, freedom, mind you, that you’ve abused. And I’m offering you a way out. A way to keep everything you hold dear. A way to continue helping us fight for the commonwealth. But it it up to you.”

“How long to I have to decide?” His face reddened even further. Dylan enjoyed the look far more that he thought he would. 

“Lets say, ten minutes. Make your choice Mr Harper.”

“Would you really be able to leave me here? I mean I thought we were friends Boss!”

“You’ll have to find out. But I assure you, I’m angry enough to do just about anything, friendship or not.” He reached for his watch. “Set a timer for ten minutes.” It beeped in response. 

Harper didn’t say anything else, sweat covering his red face, leg bouncing nervously. 

The watch beeped. 

“One minute left. If you don’t decide I’ll drop you off without letting you pack, after making you apologize to the crew of course.”

“Fine! Clearly you’ve gone absolutely bonkers, I mean truly insane.”

“What’s it gonna be Mr Harper.”

“Spank me.” Dylan hadn’t thought Harpers face could GET any redder, but he was wrong. 

“Good choice.” He sat back down, pulling his chair far enough out from his desk. “Come here.”

Harper complied, moving slower than he’d ever seen him move, until he stood a foot or so in front of him, staring at the ground. He let him fidget there for a moment. The embarrassment alone would be a good enough deterrent he thought, but the pain from 40 hits from a heavy worlder would drive the point home. 

“I can’t punish you from here. Are you going to be good or am I going to have to get Rommie in here to help me?”

That got him moving, draping himself awkwardly across his lap. Dylan let the small man struggle for a moment before handling him himself. He was more than strong enough to move him into a suitable position, palms flat to the floor, toes just barely on the ground. 

He also very much enjoyed the undignified squeaks already coming from Harpers mouth. 

“You’re going to count. If you miss one in a set of ten I’ll start the set over. Do you understand?”

He felt the young man nod. That wouldn’t do. He swatted at his upturned backside, feeling Harper flinch beneath him. This was going to be fun, he’d hardly used any force. “Use your words.” 

“Yes I understand.” Harper forced out, already sounding out of breath. 

“Good boy.”

And with that he started. Laying down eight firm smacks in quick succession, alternating sides. To Harpers credit, he managed to count well, even though his feet came off the ground with the harder hits. 

“Nine!”

Dylan made the tenth hit the hardest, pausing afterwards, letting his hand rest on his ass. 

“Ten!”

Harper panted, squirming against his hand. He sniffled too, back heaving slightly. 

“Good boy. You made it through the first set.”

He rubbed small circles into the small of his back, waiting until the younger man had calmed slightly before continuing. Dylan hooked his fingers underneath Harpers cargo pants, pulling them down to his knees. 

He’d expected a protest in response, but Harper only whimpered, shaking a little. 

Well that was unexpected, but it was kinda nice. He didn’t give him any warning before starting again, drawing it out between hits a little longer this time. Dylan changed it up a bit, aiming mostly for his upper thighs, where the skin below his boxers was exposed. 

“Twenty!” The number was accompanied by a broken sounding sob, Dylan had aimed for a patch of already reddened skin. Harper trembled, almost sliding off his lap. Dylan used his free hand to brace him, one leg coming up and over to hold his legs down. 

“Another set down. You’re doing good.”

Again he rested, pushing up the hem on Harpers shirt enough to touch the skin there, gently soothing over the red and sure to bruise thighs beneath his other hand. Harper was actively crying now, and Dylan was concerned he would choke on his own snot. 

“Stand up for me.”

He obeyed, pants falling further as he stood on shaking legs. 

Dylan held out a tissue. “Blow your nose.” 

Harpers whole body shook, his breath coming out in short and fast bursts. 

“Throw your tissue away and get back into position.” 

Harper wouldn’t meet his eye as he obeyed, needing help again to brace himself properly. 

Dylan waited another moment. If there was one thing he had in abundance right now, it was patience. 

He pushed Harpers shirt all the way up, smoothing over his bony spine, feeling the thundering heartbeat beneath his fingers.

Patience wearing thin, he grabbed the waistband of Harpers boxers, exposing the curve of his ass to the room. 

Ah, now came the protests. 

“Please no, please I’ll do anything else just please” Harpers voice came out watery and high-pitched. 

“Oh, I thought you were gonna be good. Maybe I’ll have to get Rommie in here after all. Or someone else, I’m sure Beka or Rhade would be more than happy to help.’’

“No! No it’s fine I’ll be good I swear.”

Dylan didn’t say another word, pulling his boxers down the rest of the way. He rested his hand against the light pink flesh, rubbing over the sensitive looking skin. 

SMACK

The sound was loud and almost obscene now that there wasn’t anything between his hand and Harpers ass. 

“Twenty-one!”

Harper made it to 27 before he lapsed, accidentally skipping a number in his count. 

“Oh I’m afraid that wasn’t right. You’re going to have to start from Twenty again.”

The young man sobbed, but didn’t argue, starting his count again dutifully. 

Every hit reddened Harpers skin further, and something about the act made Dylan very happy. His own hand was fine, and the shaking, sobbing man beneath him made him feel… powerful. Certainly, Harper would think twice before disobeying orders again. Hot flesh under his palm greeted him as Harper screamed out the number. 

“Thirty!”

“Good boy. Can you tell me why you’re being punished?”

Several moments went by without a response. He swatted lightly against the curve of Harpers ass, enjoying the way he rocked forward just from that. 

“I-I ignored your orders.” 

Dylan was proud of how well Harper had vocalized that, but he wanted more. 

“And?”

“A-and I, I, um, I don’t know.” 

His words grew quieter as he admitted that. 

No problem. Dylan would provide the words for him. 

“You betrayed my trust, endangered yourself and others, got your friend KILLED, and aided a known criminal. Does that sound familiar?”

Harper wept. Full on, no holds barred, sobbing into Dylans lap. 

“You’re going to count these last ten, and when you’re done you’re going to be forgiven. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy.”

He hit Harpers right and left upper thighs in quick succession. 

“Thirty-One! Thirty-two!”

Next, both ass cheeks, right at the base. 

“Thirty-Three! Thirty-Four!”

Right in the middle twice, harder than any other blow so far. 

“Thirty-Five! Thirty-Six!”

Dylan paused there, rubbing his palm over the darkened skin. Already bruises formed, marking Harpers ordinarily pale flesh. 

“These last four are going to be the hardest. Are you ready?”

Harper choked out a confirmation. 

“Thirty-Seven!”

Dylan aimed right for the bruised and bright red spots, the loud sound echoing through the room. 

SMACK

“Thirty-Eight!”

Harper sobbed. Dylan ignored it. 

SMACK

“Thirty-Nine!”

The final blow hit right over the center of his ass, a beautiful bruise already spreading over that area. 

“Forty!”

Harper choked out, one hand grabbing at Dylans pant leg. 

“Good boy Harper.”

He allowed him to lay there for another minute, rubbing soothing circles over all the skin he could reach before helping him up. 

Harper just stood in front of him, eyes unfocused and full of tears. Dylan pulled up his boxers for him, enjoying the pained face he made as the clothing came into contact with his ass. Next the pants, situating them firmly on those narrow hips. 

“You’re forgiven Harper. You took your punishment very well.”

Harper nodded, still unmoving.

“What’s going on in there?” Dylan tapped at the younger mans temple. They were almost face to face, even though he was seated and Harper was standing. 

“I’m, I feel really guilty.”

He watched the small man confess. 

“Harper, that’s why we did this. Partly to help you remember not to do something like that again, and partly to help you feel better. You received your punishment. You can let go of that guilt now. Thats an order.”

“Can I go now Boss?” Harper whispered. 

“On one condition. You come back every day for the rest of the week and show me that you’re healing.” Dylan watched him recoil. 

But the usually chatting man didn’t say anything beyond a simple “Okay.”

“You’re dismissed Mr Harper. I’ll see you in here tomorrow at 0700 hours.”

He watched the young man limp out of the room with pride. Looking forward to cementing the lesson in his head, and making sure he healed properly. 

“Andromeda, disengage privacy mode.”

“Yes sir. Privacy mode disengaged. Beka has been asking for Mr Harper, shall I tell her where he was?”

“Sure. Just tell her he was receiving disciplinary action. Oh and one more thing, keep an eye on our engineer will you? Record his movements and store them in my private files.”

“Of course sir.”

He was gonna have so much fun watching Harper try to sit for the first time. Hell, he was gonna enjoy watching Harper sit for the rest of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated


End file.
